Warrington's Academy of the Arts
Warrington's Academy of the Arts is the single most prestigious arcane university in all of Nienna. Warrington's is located within the heart of Westreach, and is one of the oldest organizations present in the city. Though it sits alone at the forefront of magical understanding, it is a very strict and structured organization that works hard to prevent the catastrophic events that consumed the colleges of the east. It was founded in memory of Isaac Warrington. General Information Warrington's accepts any individual with the capacity to utilize arcane magic. However, only wizards can be officially accepted into their membership system. Other mages, such as sorcerers, bards and warlocks, are encouraged to enroll however as keeping track of individuals capable of magic is very important to the academy. Applicants are given one year to feel out each school. After one year, they choose their major and minor whenever they are granted their Iron status. From then on the students will specialize and only deal in the magical schools of their choices. While working outside of one's major is not forbidden, it is highly looked down upon and could be grounds for expulsion in extreme cases. The minor and majors of the wizards are displayed by the brooches they receive depending on major, and the gemstones placed within them. One's major is signified by the shape, and their minor the gemstone place within it. They are as follows: * Abjuration - A shield. * Conjuration - A swirling portal. * Enchantment - A closed eye. * Divination - An orb. * Evocation - A fiery hand. * Illusion - An open eye. * Necromancy - A skull. * Transmutation - A claw. Their corresponding gemstones are: * Abjuration - Amethyst (purple) * Conjuration - Topaz (yellow) * Enchantment - Emerald (green) * Divination - Spinel (pink) * Evocation - Ruby (red) * Illusion - Diamond (white) * Necromancy - Onyx (black) * Transmutation - Sapphire (blue) The metal of the brooch is chosen based on their membership levels as shown below. Organization Warrington's is a diplomatic organization, with every member having a say in every decision made. However, certain members do have more voting power based on their experience and contributions to the school. This is represented by assigning one of seven different membership levels to members. These levels are earned either by the years, or bestowed upon members by vote. These levels and their members are: * Iron - Granted after 1 year of dedicated study. 3249 members, each with no vote. * Copper - Granted after 5 years of study. 1354 members, each with one vote. 1353 total. * Silver - Granted after 25 years of study. 243 members, each with 5 votes. 1215 total. * Gold - Granted after 50 years of study. 28 members, each with 50 votes. 1400 total. * Platinum - Granted after 100 years of study. 18 members, each with 100 votes. 1800 votes total. * Adamantine - Reserved for the most elite and knowledgeable members who are fit for leadership. 12 members, each with 500 votes. * Mithril - Granted to exceptional, non-standard wizard of the academy. 5 members, still unable to vote. Adamantine members are considered the dean's of their chosen school of magic, and the official leaders of the organization. Notable Members * Tylsa Armanci * Uranagaera * Perry Dormer * Amayalia * Ivan Goldcliffe * Narethar * Amavinola * Dairokeppa Slymoon * Brenokalla Slymoon * Wayne Duskwood * Mariana Applegate * Marielle Sung